Winter Dream
by LovingTheOgre
Summary: Trying to save someone dear to you always has unexpected turns. Hinata finds this out in the years after war and her own life hangs in the balance as she hides away the traitor to her clan. Quick paced but not that bad. NejiHina Read and Review please!


Winter Dream

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters but the plot is mine.

Warning: Character death. The story is fast paced so bear with it please.

AU

* * *

Many years following the war between Sound and Konoha there was a stagnant sort of peace that overtook the land of fire. Many were lost, many families were destroyed-Konoha was an empty shell reminiscent of what it once was and Hinata, though alive and lead of her clan now, felt no pride within her home land.

She meandered to the private quarters in the back of the compound reserved for herself only, her feet softly hitting the wood with each hurried step to reach her destination closely if one looked upon the woman's face they would see worry etched within her features, however, none looked upon her well enough in her family, even with their white eyes.

Making her way towards the sliding doors of the designated room in which she sought, Hinata held the tray of food in one hand and made her way quickly inside. No matter that no one would be in that particular part of the compound, but with Byakugan users it would be all too simple to see.

"Brother Neji, have you just awoken?" She asked from the door. Neji was sitting up on his futon, his yukata having opened and lying in a pool around him revealing his nude upper body. He seemed deep within thought like he always did when Hinata would see him in the three times she would deliver his food.

Lost in thought with blank white eyes lying on where his right leg used to be beneath the sheets. Neji had suffered a great loss during the war, Hinata knew all too well. His right leg beneath the knee had been removed-she cringed in the thought of his immense physical pain though she knew that his mental state had been greatly affected.

Sitting beside his futon she placed the tray behind her and smiled impishly at her cousin whose veil of silky brown heir covered his face from her position. It didn't matter; she would smile at him until he smiled back-though she didn't see it ever happening.

"Good morning Brother Neji. I've brought you some breakfast that I made myself." She smoothed her kimono sleeves with her white fingers. "I hope that you eat it today without my assistance-it's rather difficult to feed you."

He said nothing, continuing to stare at that empty space where his leg had once been, the scars on his cheeks ran down just below his eyes like a tear that would never go away-and perhaps that was why he'd never cried. He had permanent tears where actual ones would flow.

"I was thinking-Lee and TenTen have agreed to come and sneak you out of the compound tonight when everyone is asleep-they wish to take you away from where danger is." Hinata placed a hand on his cold shoulder. "They are going to take you to the summer house in Mist. Remember when we would go there with father and Hanabi and your mother? It was such fun Neji, we laughed so much there."

Still nothing.

"We would run to the shore of the beach there and the water would lick at our toes almost freezing cold but it didn't matter. Remember the shell necklaces that we made together?" She said this almost pleadingly yet however many times she would say it he would not react.

This wasn't the real Neji, where had he gone?

Hinata sighed deeply in thought. She knew that she was in trouble for harboring Neji here, in the compound no less. In the Great War between Konoha and Sound he'd led the rebellious Branch family into battle despite what was told to them by her father.

Betraying the Main house is automatic death-she recalled her grandfather saying-not only would the curse mark be activated the branch member would suffer horribly. She remembered her father activating her uncle's seal when she was a child.

She had cried after she had gone to her room that night-she'd never been so afraid in her life.

Neji was thought to be dead, like all the other branch men in her family-she herself had said she'd killed him when in actual reality she'd hidden him away with TenTen and Lee whom in turn had treated his massive wounds and promised her their silence. Not even their sensei knew that he was living and if he did, he said nothing.

"Neji look at me!" She grabbed both his shoulders with a boldness she didn't know she had and turned him towards her. His eyes on hers with a somber expression and he still said nothing. It annoyed her, his silence and today she would have none of it. She wouldn't be seeing him until the problems with the clan were settled-wouldn't he miss her in the time he would not see her?

Shaking, she pushed him back on the futon and straddled his waist with her tiny body. Her eyes stared at his own a fierce determination and if he was surprised he didn't show it instead, he just lay there, staring up at her with his somber eyes. "Say something."

"Kill me."

Her eyes widened. She leaned closer to hear him better-maybe, she thought, he hadn't just said that.

"What?"

"Kill me."

"Neji…"

"There is no life for me like this. I have no clan, I can't depend on myself I can't even walk…" He said more to himself then to her. Then his eyes focused on her for the first time in so long he was really looking at her and not seeing past her into his own thoughts. "Kill me Hinata, please. I no longer wish to live in dishonor."

Her lips quivered slightly. He knew that she would cry, but he also knew that if he gave her his true feelings that she would do what he asked.

"Kill me or hand me over to the Hyuuga."

"I…" No, this isn't what she wanted to hear from him after the long three years of silence. This wasn't what she wanted none of it.

None of it.

She had betrayed her own clan despite knowing that her own life hung in their clutches if they should learn of her betrayal and again she asked herself why she had not let him die like he had begged her that night on the battle field where she and Lee had found him.

"No." she said. "No! How can you ask me such a thing when in this entire world you are what I wish to protect most?"

That was right. When the branch had rebelled and gone into battle instead of staying with the main house to protect them she had been frightened for him. So when she and her father and other's of the main house had gone to inspect the battle field to find the remaining members of their branch family-she had hidden him with the promise that he would be alright.

"Don't say such things!" He said finally with the arrogant note in his deep voice, one she hadn't heard in so long. He stared up at her with a hard pained expression. "You keep me alive and hidden in this room in this place where if I were found not only would I be killed but you would be held for treason against the clan and killed! I ask you to kill me and you deny. I ask you to let me kill myself and you deny." He said.

"Deny deny deny all you do is deny me of what I ask. Do I have to do an evil thing so that you can allow me death?" He asked. "Is that it?"

"Neji I can't kill you I won't!"

Closing his eyes and asking God to forgive him for what he was about to do, Neji grasped her shoulder suddenly and pulled her flush against him. He flipped their bodies so that he was lying on top of her, lying between her legs. He stared into her shaking eyes and noted her fear.

He leaned his face into her neck and began to trail kisses up to her ear. She shook in fear beneath him. "N-no."

He didn't listen and continued. His hands loosening her clothing no matter her protests because he wanted her to hate him so that when he asked again she would kill him-he needed her to kill him.

"S-stop…"

He looked down at her, observing her. Her cheeks were flushed light pink and her eyes were closed, brows furrowed. Her hands were at his bare shoulders, she could attempt to push him away or draw him near and at this point, Neji lying naked on her own bared body, he didn't honestly know what she would do.

He kissed her shoulder feeling her calm.

Ah, he thought, so that is how it is.

He cupped her face in his strong hands, trailing with his finger her rounded cheeks, pert nose, lips…he hesitated a moment before forcing her mouth opened with his index finger and thumb and kissing her fully.

Her eyes widened. Why was he doing this to her? Why?

Her eyes flooded with tears and she shook more then before, she didn't want this.

"n-ngh!"

And her thought ended as he wrapped her legs around his waist and moved forward, hard. Behind his closed eyelids he saw white.

Her eyes shut in pain.

It hurt. It hurt.

He kissed her softly beside her mouth, her neck, her hair then her mouth again. He could feel her all around him and he could almost smell the blood that had begun to stain the white futon and he felt himself shatter.

He knew why he had begun doing this, to get her to hate him-but now he didn't want to let go. Yes, this was wrong and immoral and yes she would hate him.

But the smell of her, the taste of her. The feeling of being completely engulfed in warmth-he hadn't felt this elated since he was a child on those beaches that she spoke of and suddenly he could almost smell the ocean water on her skin.

He almost pulled back to stop when her hands held onto his shoulder and she pulled him back to her, making a crying sound at her own pain.

His brows furrowed in curiosity at what she was doing before he was silenced by her lips and suddenly he forgot what the reason was he started this. He took her hands from his shoulders and placed them above her head, entwining their fingers together as he went into a slow tempo which she followed all too eagerly.

He trailed soft kisses on her ivory skin and felt her shiver.

When Neji was a child he often enjoyed many simple things such as the soft grass beneath his bare feet during the spring, the pond in his mother's garden, the feel of the sun on his skin when he swam in the cold lake beside the compound alone after a long day of lessons. Most of all he had enjoyed his cousins' smiling face, even after his father died these never faded as his favorite things and though for a while he hated her he still felt elation when she smiled.

She was like a flower in bloom, twisting to reach the sun to catch its' rays and for a moment he would be that sun for her.

She twisted in his grasp and he smiled.

"Neji…"

He closed his eyes and buried his face in her warm neck.

Say it again. He thought speeding up. Say it…

"Neji…"

* * *

Hinata Hyuuga age 25 sat on the veranda of the now empty bedroom which had belonged to Neji five years before with a warm feeling in the pit of her belly. It had been five long years, since that day and she smiled to herself as she drank her warm green tea, ignoring the cold.

In less then five hours Hinata would be on her way to see him.

She felt elated.

She hadn't been able to see him after he had left for Mist with TenTen and Lee and due to many things happening in the clan-it was only now that she was able to leave for a short while. From the letters from Lee it was apparent that TenTen had married some merchant and he'd not seen her since so it was just Lee and Neji now.

Five long years had gone by in a blur and again it was winter time like that day long ago. Would he be happy to see her and would they be together or would he still see past her and act as though what happened between then had been some sort of dream?

Looking up into the dark sky as the snow flakes drifted to the already white snow covered ground shed thought back on that day when they said good bye, when he asked her to kill him.

She knew from Lee's letters that Neji was doing a bit better now, that he spoke and ate on his own but that there was still a sadness in his eyes. Was he waiting for her, to see her like she had waited to see him? She remembered his sad face and somber eyes. She didn't know if she loved him as a man or if it wasn't love for a friend. Though they had done what they had done it felt more as though they were trying to bridge the gap between them, to feel that warmth in their hearts like long ago when they were children.

She then saw five year old Neji's smiling face.

* * *

"Aren't you excited to see Hinata?" Lee asked from across the shoji board. Neji moved a piece making a frustrated line with his mouth. He looked up at his fellow ex-teammate Lee.

"I suppose."

Lee smiled brightly, reminding Neji of the old days when they were still ninja.

"Well I will be happy to see her." Lee said with a grin. "It's been so long since we've had company-TenTen's been away so long I don't think she'll ever visit."

"She's a married woman with a baby on her hip; she doesn't have time to look after us Lee." Neji said moving on of his pieces. "Maybe it gives her a bad taste in her mouth to see me."

Lee's round eyes tilted curiously which to Neji appeared odd on a grown man but Lee was Lee so it wasn't too odd. "Why?"

"Because TenTen was in love with me."

"But she's married now so it shouldn't matter right? Aw well, at least Hinata will be here."

Hinata…

Neji hadn't seen her since that day. He closed his eyes remembering her flushed face and warm body writhing beneath him.

"Neji…"

His eyes opened and stared at the shoji pieces as though they would grant him some type of answer. Was he happy that she was coming to see him? He suddenly wished that Naruto was here to tease him but then he remembered that Naruto was no longer the same knuckled headed boy he once knew-he had heard that the Hokage of Konoha was a stern leader with a temper. Somehow this made Neji doubtful that it was Naruto.

"I wonder how Konoha looks." Lee said then held his mouth closed. He had forgotten that Neji was never able to return home and suddenly the bowl haired ex-ninja felt dread. He didn't want Neji to feel bad about it anymore. "But who cares right? Let's just finish this youthful game!"

* * *

When Hinata and Sakura got to Mist Hinata was adamant about Sakura going her own way, after all Hinata didn't need anyone babysitting her and if Sakura were to see Neji alive then it would be a matter of time before the Hokage knew of it.

Hinata didn't really want to deal with Naruto when he was cross, she preferred the times when she would visit him when he was happy which these days was few and far between.

"So Hinata, why vacation in Mist of all places?" Sakura asked from beside her. The pink haired woman adjusted her head band with her gloved hands. "Man, I haven't been here in so long."

Sakura sad recalling when Team 7 was still a team-she tried to ignore the pang in her heart as she recalled her teacher was dead and that her two original teammates were more hostile since Sasuke's return-it hadn't helped that Sasuke had decided to go off and travel the world then stay at her side.

In all actuality when Sakura thought about it Naruto and Sasuke seemed more like lovers then friends.

"Sakura you don't have to follow me about." Hinata said. "Weren't you going to stay with a few friends anyway?"

Sakura nodded.

"But I wanted to see Lee and Neji."

Hinata's eyes widened significantly and her body began to shake. How was it possible that Sakura knew about Neji?

Sakura noticed this and laughed.

"It's ok Hinata don't worry." She held up her finger to her mouth in a silencing motion. "I was the one that treated his amputated leg-I thought you knew."

"No…I…"

Sakura smiled brightly.

"When Lee brought me to his house I certainly didn't expect to see Neji I thought he was dead. But when Lee and TenTen explained to me the situation I helped and haven't spoken a word of Neji until a few moments ago." She said with a clear voice that Hinata thought it was Tsunade for a moment that she was speaking to. "It was something that I always understood Hinata and I have kept my word in these eight yeas. I don't want you or Neji to get in any trouble for this."

"I never expected for you to save him either though, since what he had done to you in the chuunin exams-I don't think I would have forgiven him. It shows that you have a great heart for doing what you hav done for him. The stakes for you, even as Leader of your clan, must still be so high."

"They are."

Sakura tilted her head and observed Hinata face.

"Are you in love with him?"

"What?"

Sakura shook her head laughing.

"It's nothing never mind that I asked. We should probably go and see them.

"Yes."

* * *

"Neji…" Hinata said between kisses as her clothes were gently taken off her body. Though it was freezing outside she felt warmth, as though she would turn into a flame that brightened the dark winter sky. Her hands ran up Neji's back tracing the slight scars. "Neji…"

He kissed her lips as his hands moved her legs around his waist. He moved forwards slowly before beginning his tempo, like five years before.

When Hinata had walked into the room towards his wheel chair there had been no greeting. Instead he stood on his one leg and grasped her to him in a lingering kiss.

He'd missed her more then he had thought and now that she was here with him, really here, he wanted to bask in her warmth, to feel again.

She hadn't protested and both found themselves on his futon, touching, kissing, and loving each other the only way they could.

He wanted to feel alive again.

She wished to understand him.

"Hinata…"

* * *

"So how has life as a civilian been, Lee?" Sakura asked standing beside him on the shore of the beach. She hadn't seen Lee since she had tended to Neji years before and found that he had not changed, maybe except in build and his eyes were less round.

"It's been peaceful-not the life I expected but I made my decision."

"For Neji?"

"For Neji."

Both were silent for a moment basking in it. There was nothing else to say, and maybe it was for the best. Lee desperately wanted to touch her, to feel her beneath him but he hesitated. She had always loved Sasuke, that was something that he never expected would change.

"Lee."

"Yes?"

With her eyes closed Sakura leaned into his coat covered chest and breathed deeply. He nose felt numb with cold like her glove covered fingers.

She didn't answer him. Instead she wrapped her arms around his waist and listened to his heart beat as it snowed around them.

* * *

Staring into each other's eyes Hinata and Neji lay side by side, his hand on her bare hip, her fingers running though his long hair. The tears marks, as Hinata called referring to the scars, seemed much more prominent then she remembered. She leaned forwards and kissed both his closed eye lids.

"I missed you." She said smiling.

"I know." He said simply opening his eyes and staring at her mouth. He kissed her again. "How has home been?"

"Home?" She asked tucking hair behind his ear. "Home had been fine I guess. I wish that father hadn't passed leadership to me so early though…maybe Hanabi is better suited."

"Oh?"

"I'd much rather live the life of a civilian-maybe even tend a garden and open up a flower shop."

He lifted a brow, his fingers tracing circles on her hip.

"A flower shop like Ino's?" He asked kissing her neck. "Would you wear an apron like hers? Would you smile at all your customers and tend all those flowers by yourself?" He licked her ear lobe.

"Mmm-hmm…"

His hands began to move over her body again.

"How is it…that you do this to me?" Neji asked between kisses.

"What?"

He looked deeply into her eyes which shined like moonstone before deepening his kiss and taking her again that night.

He recalled another time he was selfish like this with her, it was before his father had died when he still called her cute and made flowers crowns for her to wear on her head. They were sitting by the pond in his mother's garden. Their clothes were wrinkled and dirty and they were more then certain that their father's would be angry with them.

_"Brother__, I should go __its__ getting dark."_

_"No I want you to stay right here."_ He had said with a grin. He knew that if he only asks she'd do what he said.

_"But father will be angry."_

_"So what?__ All he's __gonna__ do is yell at me, you have nothing to be afraid of."_

Little Hinata had thought about it and sat back down-the next morning his father found them asleep by the pond and when they awoke they were surprised to see a warm smile on his face.

Hizashi had knelt in front of his son later that day after the boy had been given a lecture by his uncle. Neji looked on confused as his father placed a hand on his head and smiled.

_"Selfish."_

_"Selfish?"_ Neji had asked confused.

_"Asking her to stay with you despite it being late; that is selfish, but I understand."_

_"Understand?"_

_"It is because you love her so very much."_

Neji nodded at his father and smiled-yes he was selfish then like now. He was so selfish, to give her a taste of love only to have it taken from her when she returned home. What would they do when she was ordered to marry?

He pushed the thoughts aside to be dwelled on later, right now; he wanted to feel every part of her.

He wanted this to last forever, like some sort of dream he wished to never wake from.

* * *

(2 years later)

"Is that what you want then, Sakura?" Naruto asked from his desk. He stared at his former teammate with no expression before standing and rounding the table to stand in front of her. "Are you going to leave me too?"

"Hokage…"

"Don't call me that, please don't." He said holding up his hand. His blue eyes stared at her green ones before trailing to the wall. He seemed too sad, so far away that she couldn't even hope to grasp him.

"I'm not leaving you. I'm just asking to be relived of my duties as a shinobi."

"Why?"

"Because I'm pregnant and I want to get married."

"Sakura…" He hugged her tightly and she felt, for a moment that he had returned to him. "Congratulations. So who is the father of this baby that you're having?"

She smiled brightly-never in a million years did she think that she and Naruto would be speaking about this. It occurred to her that after the war the Nartuo that she had known all her life had disappeared; now it seemed that that boy had returned. His eyes were gleaming with excitement.

"Well you won't believe me but when I had accompanied Hinata to Mist I met up with Lee."

"Wait! Before you continue don't tell me that somehow you managed to get over Sasuke and finally fall in love with Lee."

"Fine then I won't tell you."

There was a blank expression on Naruto's face before he started laughing. He pushed her gently aside and held his stomach laughing. "Pink haired, giant browed babies! That's rich!"

Not many people had seen the current Hokage of Konoha as anything but an angry young man with a calm head. That day however was the first time the saw the Hokage run in a blur of yellow laughing with a Kunoich hot on trail screaming for his blood.

* * *

Hideo Hyuuga had just received a letter from Hanabi whom was sent to spy on her sister. He'd had a strange feeling that Hinata had a lover in Mist, due to the fact that the girl was reluctant to marry any of the suitors the elders sent her way. He knew Hanabi woud have no qualms over spy on her sister and recounting her activities-Hanabi was still upset that her father had chosen Hinata as heir despite the fact that Hanabi was better suited.

Hideo red over the letter then blanched, it couldn't be true this must have been some sort of lie.

Calling forth the Hyuuga guards he ordered them to bring Hanabi to him-he had a decision to make one he was not looking forward to. He stood and made his way towards the window with a sigh. It was that time again, just like it had been when the branch house had all gone to battle in the war despite their orders.

_'__By coincidence I have found out that __Neji__ is alive.' _

Hideo Hyuuga had always hated winter.

* * *

When Hinata had gotten to her private quarters she was surprised to find Hanabi sitting on the futon staring out into the snow from the opened veranda doors. Her long hair was let loose and she wore her ninja gear rather then her kimono as she usually did when she was at home. The younger woman stared up at her with no expression before making a sweeping gesture for her to enter.

"I always wondered why this part of the compound was private only to you, specifically this room since it isn't yours right? Just a room that belongs to you that harbors no one. But," She said with a smile as she peeled back the sheets. "When I saw this I understood why this room was so important to you."

There on the cleaned sheet was a light stain which was easily noticeable enough to be blood.

The blood from that night which she had desperately tried to get cleaned but a stain had been left.

"Hanabi."

"Was it good for you, to sleep with him even though he betrayed the Main Branch?" Hanabi asked lowering the sheets. "How is Neji by the way?"

Hinata felt her heart stop and the cold air from outside seemed to sink into her flesh. She stood there staring at her younger sister unable to speak. How was it possible that she knew?

"How?"

"I was sent to track you on your last trip there during this summer…a little desperate to get away from here are we Leader-sama?"

"Leader-sama? There is no reason to be so-don't call me that!"

Hanabi smirked.

"Why not? You are the Leader of this clan, the one who protects us, makes our decisions. So why is it that you detest when I, a lowly main house member, call you by your true title."

"That isn't my true title and you know it."

"Fine then, Hinata-sama, then let me ask you this. Is it normal for the leader of a prestigious clan to sleep with a traitor?"

"What are you insinuating?"

Hanabi stood up, her hand holding an envelope and stood beside her sister without speaking though the smirk was still on her face.

"I don't need to insinuate." Hanabi said placing the envelope in her sisters hand leaving the room. Hinata stood at the door for a long moment before she opened the envelope. Pulling out the contents she stared at her own image on the papers…the pictures. Pictures of her naked with Neji, kissing Neji…making love.

Hinata fell to her knees crying with all her might, it was over. The elders would send their guards and Neji would die…she would die.

It would die.

Standing on shaky legs Hinata ran out of the room towards her own-she had to do something.

* * *

Neji was surprised by Lee and Sakura's visit and more surprised by the news of the child that was to be born. He had smiled as they both spoke adamantly about their upcoming wedding and Neji note, that this was a dream that Lee had been having since he was thirteen years old, and now the Lee was 28 it was all starting. He was marrying the woman he loved and starting a family. This made Neji very hapy.

"But we won't leave you we're planning on living here with you once we're married." Sakura had said with a smile.

He would be lying if he said he was relieved.

Now at the moment, the happy couple had decided to have stroll around the village and see ther other friends-one a bridge builder from what Neji had heard. So it was just Neji at home now.

He looked out the window as the snow fell and sighed deeply. The cold seeped through his clothes though it didn't matter. It was a wonderful feeling, almost as good as those summer days from long ago when he was a boy.

Because when he was boy Hinata would smile at him and laugh.

But now, during the cold season of winters Hinata would meld her body with his and whisper lovingly in his ear making him forget his misgivings and allow his heart to open. Neji rather enjoyed the winder season because it was a time when he no longer pitied himself and his loss of the ability to fight like before-the Hyuuga genius no longer card for perfection in his skills rather he craved perfection in the way he felt when with her.

The sliding door to his bedroom opened and though his back was to it he smiled.

"Hinata."

"Try again."

He stiffened, his thoughts going back to many years ago when that voice wasn't so very foreign. He turned in his chair and watched as Hanabi with a sheathed katana, walked further into the room.

"Hanabi."

The girl in question smiled as she shut the sliding door. She stepped closer to him, impressed that he hadn't shrunk back from her. She looked at where his right leg should be and wondered how it looked when he was lying naked on the futon with Hinata. Though she herself had taken the pictures she hadn't really given herself time to really look.

How her sister must love him to look over the fact that he was missing a limb completely.

"That must have hurt."

He nodded with a glare.

"Yes."

"Oh Neji don't look at me like that, we are family." She said. She lost her smile and scowled. "How does it feel to live like some sort of trapped animal? Traitor."

He ignored her words, staring at her with open hostility. When they were children he had never been close to her. When he was a teenager and had again gotten close to Hinata he noted that Hanabi was jealous-maybe her words were a form of that jealousy shinning through.

"All the branch house men are dead and yet you still live-you who led that rebellion. Why fight in that war when Tsunade had sent the other shinobi to do so? You and the others were only born in this world to protect us, the main house and you desecrated that…that purpose. Now look at you, missing a leg, trapped within thin walls miles from home, you are a disgrace."

She threw the sheathed katana to him. It made a thudding sound when it hit his lap.

"Now why not redeem yourself and end it right now. Kill yourself Neji, end your dishonor and perhaps you may save my sister from a dreary fate."

That caught his attention. He looked up and stared at his cousin's dark expression. Somehow looking so much like her sister yet the look was foreign from Hinata-this is what he surmised was a demon in true form. Jealousy and anger.

"Hinata?"

"Yes. Hideo knows of your existence-however I did not specify that you were with her only that I had caught wind of you living. I could tell all, from what I saw and I did take pictures…she would be destroyed as well as given severe punishment. Is that what you would subject your great love to?"

"Hanabi, is it that you love me so much that you would wish me dead so that no one can have me and your sister broken?"

Hanabi laughed at his accusation, however close to the truth it was. Yes, when she was a child she had beenin love with him. The Neji that was strong, angry and a genius but this Neji was nothing like that.

This Neji was quieter, more relaxed. He reminded her of her father.

"What are you trying to say?"

"That is it isn't it? You were in love with me…and you are jealous that Hinata became clan head. She got both things that you had always wanted."

"Such conviction in your words but they will do you little good. Have some pride Neji and end yourself before I have her destroyed!" And with that Hanabi walked out of the room slamming the sliding door shut.

Neji stared at the katana then back at the snow filled back yard.

"She's right."

He could never live with Hinata like he wanted to, he couldn't pretend to fantasize about them staring a family, her starting her flower shop and living with him happily.

It was never going to happen.

Taking the katana in his hand he rolled his way out into the veranda and lowered himself into a sitting position on the wood. His leg hanging off the veranda, the cold seemed unbearable but he took it in. He unsheathed the blade and smiled.

"Hinata."

* * *

Hinata hadn't stopped running once she had made her way out of the village and now as she passed the bridge and entered the Mist village she weaved her way through the crowds. She had to find him and hide him…hide them both.

As she made her way down the familiar road towards the house she was horrified to find Hanabi walking towards her with no expression. The sisters stood in front of one another in silence as the snow fell, their breath coming out in clouds.

"Hanabi…"

"I didn't kill him; however I can't say that he didn't kill himself." And with that Hanabi took her leave, no smile present not nothing. She'd seen what he had done and decided to leave him there for her sister to find him when she go there. She knew that Hinata would go-so she immediately left after handing her the pictures.

Though things were going the way she wanted she felt empty.

* * *

Hinata reached the bedroom the moment after Hanabi left and was surprised to find it empty. Neji wouldn't kill himself, she said to herself. She stood in the doorway for a moment taking a deep breath then her eyes caught the opened veranda door.

Slowly she made her way there and saw nothing except for Neji's wheel chair. She made her way out into the veranda and looked about the snow covered grass. Where was Neji, she asked herself before looking down. On the snow, beneath her, lay Neji.

Blood coming from his chest, motionless.

Screaming, Hinata made her way beside him, holing him to her crying deeply.

"Wake up! Neji wake up!"

His eyes fluttered opened and stared at her face. Neji didn't see a crying Hinata, no, he saw Hinata from that day long ago on the beach holding to him the shell necklace she had made herself smiling brightly at him.

_"__Brother __look__ what I made!__"_

His eyes began to drupe and he smiled.

"I love you."

He had wanted to say it then and a million times after. It seemed to him that it was only appropriate to say it at the end when life would leave him and death shut his eyes.

"I love you too." He heard her say before he could no longer hear anything anymore.

She cradled Neji's body close to her own before she began to sob into his neck. Still she couldn't believe that he was dead, he couldn't be dead.

He had asked her kill him seven years before and she had refused and now he was dead. Now when he seemed to finally want to live he was dead.

Dead.

DEAD.

Hinata kissed his warm lips, not caring that she could no longer feel her toes or finger tips due to the cold. It didn't matter anymore. Nothing mattered anymore.

She removed the katana from his chest making a horrible sound as it slid from the now opened orifice and she gagged at the sigh of blood.

Looking up at the dark sky Hinata smiled to herself before lying beside Neji's body and staring at his peaceful face. She kissed him once more.

"I was going to run away to be with you, to make the family we were going to have safe." She said before plunging the katana into her own chest, her face twisting in pain. She pulled the object out and slid closer to Neji's body leaning into him, her head resting on his shoulder before she fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

Lee and Sakura returned after finding Hanabi. When they asked why she was in Mist Hanabi said it was to relieve the family of its burden and before she could finish both ran in the direction of the house.

Upon arriving both went into the bedroom where Neji would be only to find it like Hinata had, empty. Upon going to the opened veranda they quickly caught sight of both bodies lying together as though asleep.

Sakura sat beside both bodies and checked for a pulse.

"Neji is dead."

Lee looked shell-shocked. "And Hinata"

"Dead."

He placed his hand over his mouth and shut his eyes holding the paper he had found on the futon. Sakura, crying, wandered back to him.

"How could this? Did she kill them?"

"I don't think so."

Handing her the paper she read what it contained.

_'__Hinata__, I know that you must be grieving. I'm sorry to cause you such pain, but you must move on from me. I cannot be a husband to you, I can offer you nothing. I leave my life behind so that you may have a beautiful future. __I think the first time that I fell in love with you must have been that time at my mother's garden when we had slept all night under the stars. I never wanted you to leave me and I was selfish and have been there after where it concerns you. Be happy __Hinata__ and know that always I love you.'_

Looking back at the bodies, lying as though they were merely sleeping under the stars just like years ago, their hopes, their dreams and their love finally ceased.

Under the falling snow their winter dream had ended.

THE END

Sera: OK long ass one shot but I think it's good. Anyway I know it was fast paced but I really didn't want to make it a long story so there are gaps in the years. Yes, Hanabi was evil here and yes if you didn't catch it, Hinata was pregnant. It wasn't great but I liked the story. If you didn't like it don't flame just get off the page. If you did like it that you very much. It was kinda hard to write because I wanted to keep them as much in character as I could though that was probably impossible.

Review please I really like those!

Ja!


End file.
